


Будущее, которого нет

by Aslgit



Category: Mononoke
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslgit/pseuds/Aslgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о появлении всем знакомого Аптекаря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будущее, которого нет

**Author's Note:**

> Использован текст песни «Рай» (А. Волохонский, А. Хвостенко).

_Мононоке. Создания из легенд и страшных историй, которые рассказываются за час до полуночи. В начале времён люди почитали этих существ, после забыли и перестали замечать, но мононоке, порождённые болью, злобой, отчаяньем и завистью, вновь явились в человеческий мир. И он начал меняться._  
  
− Кусури-ури, очнись! Кусури-ури!  
  
Кто-то вновь звал его из мягкой тьмы к холодному свету, который неприятно резал зоркие глаза. Прикосновение к коже. Тёплое и такое знакомое. Запах весенних цветов, спирта и крови. Он с неохотой приоткрыл глаза и поднёс к ним левую руку. Защитное покрытие на когтях частично слезло. Оболочка была повреждена в схватке с мононоке. Из-за подсыхающей крови к ней липла одежда. Некомфортно, но ткани скоро регенерируют, а вот покрытие придётся восстанавливать, как и кимоно.  
− Цель изгнана. Повреждения минимальные. Восстановление начато, − отчитался Кусури-ури перед своим куратором.  
− Наконец-то ты очнулся, − Исикава-сан осторожно провела по его волосам. Привычка с тех пор, когда он был ещё экспериментальной моделью и не полностью владел своим телом. Куратор таким образом пыталась высказать заботу и доброту. Странно, но приятно.  
− Он всего лишь кукла, − Такаси, сидящий за столом, что-то писал в блокноте. – Повреждения через час устранит и будет как новенький. Нечего так волноваться.  
− Кусури-ури – не кукла. Он может чувствовать, как я и ты. Может…  
Бессмысленно доказывать Такаси, что он подобен людям, но Исикаву-сан подобное не останавливало.  
− Вновь та же песня? Он – просто бездушная машина. К тому же бесполезная. На устранение какой-то крысы у него ушёл час. Мой подопечный справился бы минут за десять.  
− Когда же ты поймёшь – Кусури-ури изгоняет мононоке, на это требуется время.  
− В этом-то и дело, их нужно уничтожать. Чем Киниро и занимается, − мужчина закрыл блокнот, поднялся и вышел в коридор, кинув на ходу: – Заканчивай с ним.  
− Такаси… − но Кусури-ури не дал своему куратору договорить, аккуратно сжав тонкое запястье женщины.  
− В этом нет нужды, Исикава-сан.  
Куратор поправила белый халат, накинутый на плечи, и нахмурилась.  
− Не обижайся на него.  
− Обида порождает мононоке. Я не умею обижаться, − Кусури-ури пригладил длинные волосы неповреждённой рукой, усаживаясь на кушетке.  
  
Сердце Исикавы болезненно сжалось от этих слов её подопечного. Женщина смотрела в синие глаза, которые отражали её и более ничего. Иногда Исикава корила себя за то, что выбрала для охотника на мононоке внешность покойного брата. Женщина тогда надеялась, что сможет вложить в Кусури-ури его воспоминания, эмоции и чувства, но проходили года, надежда таяла, как мороженое в жаркий день. Впрочем, Кусури-ури отличался от Киниро: он понимал людей, проникал в потаённые глубины их душ, осознавал, что порождает мононоке, не стремился бездумно уничтожать.  
− Не умеешь, может быть,− Исикава присела рядом с подопечным. − Но неужели тебе приятны подобные слова?  
− Если ворон прокаркает о том, что вы глупы, вам будет дело до его слов? − спокойно спросил Кусури-ури.  
− Ворон всего лишь повторяет заученные фразы.  
− Такаси-сан тоже, − уголки губ «лекаря» слегка дернулись.  
− Ты шутишь?  
− Возможно, − задумчиво произнёс Кусури-ури. – Исикава-сан, вы не могли бы восстановить покрытие на когтях? И ещё, думаю, что на некоторых о-фудах заклинания лучше написать кровью, а не тушью. Подобное усилит эффект от…  
− Кровью? Ты же знаешь, это запрещено.  
− Запрещено использование человеческой крови. Про кровь искусственно созданных существ ничего не упоминается.  
− Ох, вот что мне с тобой делать?  
  
Киниро с равнодушием глядел на своего куратора. Такаси осматривал его и светился счастьем, болтая о том, что Кусури-ури вновь чуть не провалил задание. «Демон» иногда не мог понять этого человека. Кусури-ури отделял мононоке, изгонял его. Киниро так не умел, он мог лишь сжечь злого духа и того, кто им одержим. Так почему же Такаси называет «лекаря» бесполезным? Впрочем, многие люди до сих пор не задумывались, кто такие мононоке, воспринимая их как тварей, которых нужно непременно уничтожить. Для этого его и создали; если бы не общение с Кусури-ури, то Киниро бы так и остался «демоном, несущим смерть».  
  
_Он искал куратора, чтобы устранить несколько обнаруженных неполадок. Связь в «Убежище» работала с перебоями – некоторые мононоке научились создавать помехи, поэтому приходилось ходить по этому бункеру, а не восстанавливаться в своей «комнате». Такаси сейчас должен был находиться на кухне, но куратора там не оказалось, зато Киниро обнаружил за круглым столиком Кусури-ури. «Лекарь» пил зелёный чай, смакуя каждый глоток. «Демон» заинтересованно наблюдал за ним. Он знал, что при создании Кусури-ури использовалась иная, чем у него, основа, но нигде не упоминалось о том, «лекарь» может поглощать человеческую еду или напитки.  
− Угощайся, − Кусури-ури жестом пригласил его к столу.  
− Я не испытываю жажду или голод.  
− Я тоже, − «лекарь» улыбнулся краешком рта.  
− Тогда в этом нет смысла.  
− Смысл? Просто вкусно.  
Киниро почувствовал то, что люди назвали бы удивлением. Кусури-ури, взглянув на него, тихо рассмеялся.  
− Почему ты ведёшь себя, как человек? Из-за основы?  
− Возможно. Ты сражаешься с мононоке, хоть твоя основа – аякаси. Почему? – задал «лекарь» ему встречный вопрос.  
− Моя Цель – уничтожать мононоке.  
− Да, Цель, − Кусури-ури закусил кончик когтя. – А в чём Причина того, что ты защищаешь людей?  
− Нас создали для этого, − ответил Киниро. Похоже, что у «лекаря» произошёл сбой в программе, если он забыл Причину.  
− Может и так. Я вот нашёл иную Причину.  
− Понятно. Во время сражения мононоке нанёс тебе критические повреждения.  
− Не думал, что ты способен шутить, − слегка прищурился Кусури-ури. – Так будешь чай или нет?  
Киниро помедлил, а после уселся напротив «лекаря», подозрительно глядя на бледно-зелёную жидкость._  
  
«Демон», не обращая внимания на персонал, шёл к комнате отдыха. Такаси закончил осмотр и предоставил его самому себе. Киниро в «Убежище» сторонились, он являлся улучшенной экспериментальной моделью − за его основу взяли сущность аякаси, поэтому внешне и эмоционально он отличался от Кусури-ури и людей. «Лекарь» исправил его восприятие мира, но «демону» приходилось скрывать это, иначе куратор решит, что произошёл сбой. Это повлечёт за собой изменение программы и полное стирание памяти.  
  
Восходящее солнце окрашивало мир в бледно-розовые тона, местами пробивались оттенки золотого. Ранние пташки уже во весь голос щебетали. Роса собиралась в тяжёлые капли и скатывалась с цветочных лепестков.  
Киниро назвал бы то, что он ощущал в этом месте, раздражением. Всё, что окружало «демона», являлось проецируемым трехмерным изображением. Иллюзия, которую создали люди, чтобы на время забыть о том, во что превратился мир.  
Кусури-ури, закрыв глаза, сидел под вишнёвым деревом. На траве рядом с ним Киниро заметил коробку с завтраком.  
− Я тебе онигири оставил, − проговорил «лекарь», не открывая глаз.  
− Не хочу, − Киниро скрестил руки на груди. − Что с мононоке?  
− Старик. Его единственным другом был крысёныш.  
− Человек погиб, а зверь стал мононоке от горя?  
− Не совсем. Его пытали и оставили умирать. Душа слилась с крысёнком.  
− Крысиный король?  
− Он самый.  
− Мстил убийцам?  
− Да.  
− Кто-нибудь выжил?  
Кусури-ури наконец приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на Киниро:  
– В этот раз меня не волновали подобные мелочи.  
«Демон» оскалился и уселся на траву так, чтобы «лекарь» его не видел. Кусури-ури должен был узнать Форму, Цель и Причину, чтобы отделить злого духа и уничтожить его. Часто души тех, за кем охотился мононоке, походили на кусок мяса, покрытый опарышами.  
  
Киниро наблюдал за чёрным котёнком, который охотился за прядями его волос. Зверёныша принёс Кусури-ури после очередного задания. Нарушение правил, но большая часть персонала и даже начальства не смогли устоять перед этим существом. «Демон» не понимал, почему женщины называют комок плоти, покрытый шерстью «милым», а Кусури-ури стремится почесать котёнку лоб и погладить по спине каждый раз, когда тот оказывается рядом.  
− Я не понимаю одной вещи.  
− Почему Каё нападает на тебя? Она же ребёнок ещё, а малышам свойственно познавать мир через игры.  
− Мне нет дела до твоего зверя.  
− А вот ей до тебя очень даже есть. Чего же ты не понимаешь?  
− Почему тебе не создадут такой же Меч, как у меня?  
− Человеку не под силу извлечь его из ножен. И я не воин, а лекарь – главная причина.  
− Нас могли бы объединить, − Киниро уже давно просчитал этот вариант. – У нас разная основа, но в остальном мы схожи.  
− Создать новую модель на твоей и моей основе?  
− Нет, перенести… − «демон» не договорил, услышав тихий звон бубенцов.  
− Мононоке, − вздохнул Кусури-ури и поднялся.  
− Ты же только с задания?  
− Значит, так надо, − «лекарь» как-то грустно улыбнулся. – Расскажешь о том, что ты придумал, когда я вернусь.  
Кусури-ури погладил замурчавшего котёнка и покинул комнату. Киниро не мог понять, что происходит. Он испытывал нечто, похожее на волнение. «Лекарь» не полностью восстановился, кураторы знают это. Поэтому, если поблизости обнаружен мононоке, на задание должны были отправить не Кусури-ури, а «демона» или иную модель на его основе. Так почему же они выбрали именно «лекаря»?  


***

  
  
_Он вернулся, но рассказать ему Киниро уже ничего не мог. Исикава сжимала свёрток, перепачканный кровью, и издавала звуки, похожие на скулёж. Такаси пытался успокоить женщину, говоря в очередной раз о «кукле» и «машине». «Демон» больше не ощущал ничего. Пустота._  


***

  
  
Высохшие крысиные кости хрустели под ногами. Бродяги, завидев, кто перед ними, расступались и жались к стенам. Кусури-ури закусил нижнюю губу; в трущобах мононоке объявлялись чаще, чем в иных местах. Бедность, болезни, пороки способствовали рождению сильных существ. Почему-то сюда отправили именно его, а не Киниро или иного «демона». Если его хотят списать, то могли перевести в медицинский корпус, познаний в человеческой анатомии и психологии для подобной деятельности у него предостаточно. Или там тоже не нужна «устаревшая модель»?  
  
_Над твердью голубой  
Есть город золотой  
С высокими воротами,  
С прозрачною стеной.  
В том городе — сады  
И травы, и цветы.  
В садах гуляют звери  
Нездешней красоты._  
  
Завораживающий голос неестественно звучал в месте, подобному этому. Поющая девушка сидела на земле, незряче уставившись в пустые глазницы окон ближайшего полуразрушенного здания. На её губах замерла блаженная улыбка. Некогда белое платье с трудом выполняло своё предназначение, не скрывая девичьего тела. Коротко отсечённые волосы открывали взору изъеденное крысами лицо. Их в трущобах было много. Слабые звери становились пищей для бродяг, сильные сами пожирали больных и немощных людей.  
− Твои глаза − будто зеркальная поверхность. Они лишь отражают наш изменяющийся мир, в них нет тепла идущего из глубины душ. Кто же ты? − бродяжка, оборвав песню, повернула голову в его сторону.  
Кусури-ури привык к некоторым странностям людей, девушка явно была слепой. Похоже, что она сошла с ума из-за постоянного насилия, унижения и страха.  
− Я простой торговец лекарствами, − что он мог ещё ответить? Рассказать о том, что он − искусственно созданное существо на основе человеческого тела и технологий? Бродяжка обитала в своём собственном мире, она бы не поняла подобного.  
Девушка поднялась и приблизилась к Кусури-ури. Худая, невысокая, хрупкая. Она осторожно протянула к нему руки, но так и не прикоснулась.  
− Золотой зверь и печальная женщина ждут тебя. Возвращайся в свой дивный сад.  
Звук, походящий на тот, с которым пёс грызёт кость, раздался около мусорного бака. Мононоке. Кусури-ури ощущал его присутствие. «Лекарь» осторожно отстранил девушку от себя, прикрепив при этом листок с защитными заклинаниями к её платью, и направился на встречу с очередным чудовищем.  
− Одинокий и преданный, − пробормотала бродяжка.  
  
Маленькая горбатая тварь, закутанная в льняную ткань с пятнами крови и плесени в наиболее изношенных местах, подняла голову, уставившись на Кусури-ури.  
Огромные, бесстрастные светло-жёлтые глаза скрывались под сальными, спутанными волосами. Большая часть лица была поражена гниением. На месте носа − лишь две чёрные дыры, обрамлённые лохмотьями кожи. Одна щека отсутствовала, из-за чего были видны обе челюсти с плесенью на дёснах. Остатки губ морщились, походя на высохших червей, сшитых между собой тонкими нитками.  
Мононоке выплюнул осколки крысиного черепа, которые из-за липкой слюны пристали к тряпью. Глаза на гниющем лице сверкнули, тварь стремительно рванулась к «лекарю».  
− Форма – хидарусинн, − произнёс Кусури-ури. Отточенное движение, и в воздух взмыли о-фуды.  
  
Мононоке с наслаждением пожирал отделённую от «добычи» руку. «Так люди едят куриные крылышки», − промелькнуло в угасающем сознании «лекаря». Лицо чудовища было залито его кровью. Боль повсеместная, невыносимая. Непоправимые повреждения. Кусури-ури удалось узнать Форму, Цель и Причину, но мононоке оказался проворнее.  
  
_А в тверди голубой  
Горит одна звезда  
Она твоя, о Ангел мой,  
Она всегда твоя._  
  
Девичий голос проник в сознание, не давая «лекарю» раствориться в ласковой тьме.  
− Уходи, его пожрёт золотой зверь.  
Шорох, рычание и смрад.  
  
_Пускай тебя звезда ведёт  
Дорогой в дивный сад._  
  
Прикосновение. Нежность. Печаль.  


***

  
  
Киниро изучал то, что осталось от Кусури-ури. Останки должны были утилизировать в ближайшие два часа. Судя по состоянию того, что обнаружили кураторы, «лекарь» столкнулся с «демоном голода». Его оболочку сожрали вместе с внутренностями и костями, хотя они были сделаны из особых материалов, которые не каждой твари по клыкам.  
Мононоке оставил нетронутой лишь голову. Это было странно, ведь мозг у «лекаря» частично оставался человеческим, а значит, для «демона голода» он являлся лакомством. Скорей всего, мононоке учуял иную добычу, например, какого-нибудь бродягу, что невовремя решил покопаться в мусоре.  
Киниро задумчиво провёл когтем по синим губам «лекаря», придерживая голову за окровавленные волосы. Если мозг «лекаря» остался неповреждённым, то он мог выполнить поставленную задачу. При этом он рисковал сам полностью исчезнуть. Что ж, лекарь ценнее, чем воин.  
Кусури-ури будет существовать.  


***

  
  
Исикава вглядывалась в образы, которые с бешеной скоростью сменяли друг друга. Арка – так называли сооружение в пустой комнате. Уже несколько лет учёные пытались разработать способ для путешествия во времени. И это был один из неудачных экспериментов. Ни одно живое существо не могло пройти сквозь Арку. Нет, не так. Войти в субстанцию, которая безостановочно меняла цвет, мог любой, но вот вернуться ему было суждено в качестве бесформенной груды мяса. Множество экспериментов – результат один. Изломанные, перемолотые кости, исковерканные куски плоти, загустевшая до состояния смолы кровь и невыносимый смрад.  
И всё же калейдоскоп образов манил женщину.  
  
_− Исикава-сан, вы ведь простудитесь, − Кусури-ури бесшумно вошёл в комнату.  
− Тогда ты меня вылечишь, − куратор слегка улыбнулась и повернулась к нему.  
− Моей основной функцией является…  
− Ты забыл? Когда мы наедине…  
Кусури-ури присел рядом с Исикавой.  
− Не от всех болезней есть лекарства. Ваше же здоровье оставляет желать лучшего. Исикава-сан, почему вы каждый день приходите к Арке? Людям не под силу пройти сквозь неё.  
− Я смотрю и вижу, − женщина, озябши, потёрла ладони.  
− Ёкаев и аякаси? Мононоке?  
− Нет, будущее, которому не суждено было случиться. Представь, если нам удалось бы остановить мононоке в самом начале, то…  
− Меня и Киниро не существовало бы, − приподнял верхнюю губу «лекарь» в жутковатой улыбке.  
− Нет, вы просто были бы немного иными._  
  
− Исикава-сан, вы вновь сидите на холодном полу, − знакомый голос прозвучал сипло, будто что-то сдавливало горло «лекаря».  
  
Куратор вздрогнула и потёрла виски кончиками пальцев. Её подопечного невозможно восстановить. Конечно, это официальная информация, на самом деле можно было перенести воспоминания и личностью в подходящую оболочку, только подобная процедура слишком уж затратная, а времени почти не осталось. «Лекарь» − устаревшая и слабая модель, кому взбредёт в голову чинить старую и ненужную куклу, которой место на свалке?  
  
− Исикава-сан? – лёгкое прикосновение к плечу.  
Женщина скосила глаза на изящную руку нарушителя её одиночества. Когти, покрытые сиреневым защитным покрытием, такие же, как у её подопечного.  
− Кусури-ури?  
− Он самый… с большой вероятностью. Не смотрите. Нам… Мне нужно время для слияния. Я подумал, что здесь самое подходящее место. Тихо. Спокойно.  
− Ты о чём? – Исикава всё же не послушала предупреждения подопечного.  
− Я же просил, − Киниро опустился на колени.  
С его губ на бледнеющую кожу лилась кровь, волосы, некогда белоснежные, приобретали русый оттенок, золотые узоры медленно исчезали, будто впитываясь в оболочку.  
− У тебя кровь… − ахнула куратор. – Что ты натворил?  
− Вы же догадываетесь, − знакомая ухмылка.  
− Перенёс его личность? Не возможно, у вас разные составляющие. Люди и аякаси даже мыслят по-разному. Мгновенное отторжение…  
− У монеты две совершенно разных стороны, но перестаёт ли она быть монетой от этого?  
− Это иное… − попыталась возразить куратор.  
− Вы так считаете? – произнёс Киниро, полуприкрыв глаза. − Исикава-сан, в глубине души вы хотите, чтобы всё получилось. У вас на это своя Причина.  
− Причина?  
− Вы хотели вернуть брата, поэтому и выбрали подобную внешность для меня. Второй раз потерять его – ещё больший удар.  
− Как ты узнал?  
− Иногда вы разговариваете во сне.  
− Я не… − как он мог говорить об этом, если никогда не находился в спальном блоке?  
− А ещё вы засыпаете над особо «интересными» отчётами ваших коллег в кабинете.  
− Не было такого, − возмутилась Исикава, забыв про все волнения на мгновение.  
− Исикава-сан, я не ваш брат и никогда не смог бы стать им, − «демон» распахнул глаза, радужка которых приобрела тёмно-голубой оттенок.  
− Ты всё равно дорог мне.  
− Знаю, это ваша Причина. Только проход через временную Арку, чтобы восстановить меня – не лучшая идея.  
− То, что сотворил Киниро − тоже.  
− Хм, кипу бумаг заполнять вам, а не мне.  
− Кусури-ури… − прошептала Исикава, вытирая выступившие слёзы. – Вот что мне с тобой делать?  


***

  
− Тварь, − Такаси сделал глоток из бутылки и, покачиваясь, побрёл дальше.  
Эту сучку назначили куратором «усовершенствованной модели». Каким местом думали ублюдки, когда допустили к работе существо, которое получилось из слияния Кусури-ури и Киниро? Да его сразу же нужно было утилизировать! Соединение аякаси, человека и технологий не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.  
− Спасибо за подачку, сука, − его хотели вышвырнуть с работы, но Исикава высказала мнение, что в качестве помощника, он будет просто незаменим. Ну да, Киниро – его подопечный. Такаси знал каждую мелочь о нём. Он так думал. Исикава наверняка изменила программу Киниро, подстраивая под своё старьё. Дрянь, столько лет исследований и кропотливой работы бакэнэко под хвост.  
− Жалеешь себя? – из тени в свет мигающего уличного светильника вышла его нынешняя госпожа-начальница. – Каждую ночь засыпаешь с бутылкой в обнимку и думаешь, что тебя, несчастного, недооценивают.  
− Умолкни! – Такаси тряхнул головой, не понимая, откуда здесь взялась Исикава. В этом месте можно было отыскать лишь доступных женщин и варево, которое на несколько часов дарило блаженство.  
− Какая же ты тряпка, − начальница приблизилась к нему вплотную и рассмеялась.  
− Дрянь! – Такаси с силой оттолкнул Исикаву – да так, что она рухнула в грязь. Женщина подняла на него глаза, полные гнева. Она рывком поднялась и попыталась ударить его по лицу. Такаси отбросил бутылку с недопитым варевом и перехватил женщину. Сжав её руки так крепко, как только мог, Такаси почувствовал сладковатый аромат, от которого кружилась голова. Он поцеловал начальницу, не вслушиваясь в невнятный хрип.  
− Идём, − шепот обжег его, когда Такаси отпустил Исикаву.  
Он послушно последовал за женщиной. Среди осколков, в луже варева, смешанного с грязью, лежал жирный паук.  
  
Тесная комнатушка с единственным окном, занавешенным пыльной тряпкой. Разорванная одежда. Скрипучая кровать с грязной простынёй.  
Исикава прижимала к нему всем, чем только могла – руками, ногами, грудью, бёдрами. Хватала за запястья, шумно вдыхала запах варева и пота, протяжно стонала.  
  
− Сильнее, − почти прорычала женщина.  
− Никогда, – Такаси сжал горло Исикавы свободной рукой. – Не смей, − хватка стала сильнее. – Приказывать мне.  
В глазах женщины он увидел ужас, смешанный с похотью. Её ладонь скользила по его спине и заднице, будто приободряя.  
Губы Исикавы скривились в усмешке, когда Такаси отпустил её, вцепляясь в простыню. Ещё немного, и он бы придушил эту тварь. Не заботясь о последствиях, он кончил – в неё, наслаждаясь злостью, страстью, ненавистью. По спине пробежали мурашки.  
  
Дзёрогумо, улыбаясь, смотрела на мужчину. В последний момент, он осознал, что имел вовсе не свою начальницу, и вырвался из её объятий. Глупый, глупый человек. Она никогда не упускает свою добычу.  
  
− Мононоке, − сорвалось с губ Такаси.  
Он заметил, что в комнатушке повсюду снуют мелкие чёрные пауки, а расслабленное сознание всё же подбросило информацию о дзёрогумо, которые заманивали мужчин в свои сети. Такаси скатился с кровати, пытаясь добраться до двери, наплевав на одежду. Он мог только сжечь подобную тварь, но ничего подходящего под рукой не было. Оставалось лишь спасать свою жизнь.  
− Дурачок.  
Комната медленно меняла свои очертания. Стены казались чем-то живым из-за ползающих по ним пауков. «Исикава» провела ладонью по лицу, и на пол упала маска, расколовшись на несколько частей.  
− Не бойся. Больше не будет боли, унижения, страха, − пауки спускались с потолка на тело мононоке.  
− Я не хочу, чтобы так…  
− Закончилось? Нет, ты не потеряешь ничего, но обретёшь многое.  


***

  
− Форма, Цель и Причина известны. Меч может быть освобождён, − уверенным голосом произнёс Кусури-ури.  
  
Киниро с лёгкостью уклонился от разъярённого хидарусинна и обнажил Меч очищения. Лезвие походило на огненную плеть, которая уничтожает тех, кому не место в этом мире.  
Бросок. Ближе. Смрад.  
Он знал, куда нанести удар, чтобы отделить мононоке.  
  
«Лекарь» склонился над парнем, который лежал на земле. Корка грязи и засохшей крови покрывала его лицо. Человек с трудом пошевелился и разлепил склеенные гноем ресницы. Он с благодарностью взглянул на Кусури-ури.  
− Спасибо, − последний вздох с обкусанных губ.  
  
_Тебя там встретит огнегривый лев,  
И белый вол, исполненный очей,  
С ними — золотой орел небесный  
Чей так светел взор незабываемый._  
  
«Лекарь» скосил глаза на контейнер с мусором, на котором, широко разведя ноги, восседала знакомая бродяжка. Подол её платья был перепачкан кровью. На лице чернел синяк.  
− Почему мононоке не тронул тебя? – Кусури-ури убрал Меч очищения в специальный ларец.  
− Мо-но-но-ке, − девушка склонила голову к правому плечу. – Не знаю. Они часто приходят в эти места. Остальные их боятся, а я нет. Бояться нужно людей, а этих созданий только жалеть.  
− Жалеть? Нет, ты не права.  
− Почему же?  
− Это называется не жалость, а сочувствие.  
− Поэтому ты плачешь?  
− Я не плачу, − он просто не умел выражать чувства подобным образом. Девушка спрыгнула с контейнера и приблизилась к нему, прикоснулась пальцами к узорам на лице «лекаря». Их расположение и цвет – не дань красоте, а дополнительная защита.  
− Да, я ошиблась, − проговорила бродяжка. – Красивые, будто кровавые слёзы. У золотого зверя они другие. А вот ушки у вас у обоих, как у того монаха из старой сказки.  
− Насколько я помню, монаху их оторвали, − Кусури-ури хмыкнул. Его внешность после слияния претерпела некоторые изменения. – И с «золотым зверем» мы теперь одно целое.  
− Знаю, но я чувствую тебя как двух существ. Одно – сильный и яростный зверь, а второе – спокойный и хитрый человек. Ты сам подобен мононоке, но только добрый и спасаешь людей.  
− Спасаю? Ёкаи и аякаси издавна жили в этом мире, просто люди их не замечали…  
− А мононоке? – бродяжка не дала ему договорить.  
− Они походят на болезнь, − объяснил Кусури-ури.  
− И поэтому ты – лекарь, − девушка грустно улыбнулась. На её губах охотник на мононоке заметил кровь.  
  
Кусури-ури успел подхватить почти невесомое тело, прежде чем бродяжка упала. Девушка надрывно кашляла, прижавшись к нему.  
− Прости, такое бывает.  
− Больно?  
− Боль. Вот все говорят о ней. А что это такое? – бродяжка вновь склонила голову к плечу, походя на птицу.  
− Ты не чувствуешь боль? – вот почему девушка не обращала внимания на синяки и раны.  
− Да, родители сначала пытались это исправить. Мы бывали в доме со стеклянными стенами. Они мечтали, чтобы я была обычной. Я не смогла. Мама и папа боялись. Однажды я очнулась здесь.  
Кусури-ури поморщился. Дети с отклонениями рождались не так уж и редко. Разрабатывались специальные программы для адаптации их к жизни среди нормальных сверстников. Вот только были и те, кто считал, что подобные «выродки» со временем могут стать причиной возникновения мононоке. Люди зачастую хуже любого чудовища.  
− Они бросили тебя, но в твоем голосе я не слышу злобы или ненависти.  
− Глупый ты, − девушка вытерла губы рукавом платья, оставляя на ткани кровавую полосу. – Это ж мои родители. Я не могу обижаться на папу и маму.  
Просто до гениальности. Родители даровали ей жизнь, поэтому девушка не судит их за ошибки и проступки.  
− Ты чего делаешь? – возмутилась бродяжка, когда Кусури-ури взял её на руки.  
− Тебе нужно в медицинский корпус.  
Это не его Цель. Но оставить девушку рядом с трупом, среди голодных крыс и безумных обитателей трущоб – значит уподобиться некоторым «людям».  
− У меня нет идентификационного номера, − бродяжка отвела волосы с шеи, показывая гноящиеся стежки на том месте, где должен был быть чип. – А у тебя − времени. Теперь там, где цвели сады – пауки.  
− Пауки? – девушка, похоже, вновь погрузилась в некое подобие транса.  
− Тот, кто держал золотого зверя на поводке, более не человек. Он принёс пауков в сад.  
− Тот, кто… Такаси-сан.  
Мононоке не могли проникнуть в «Убежище», но оставалась вероятность того, что один из сотрудников, сам того не осознавая, обернётся подобным созданием. Вот почему в присутствии Такаси Кусури-ури чувствовал запах гнили, а Каё испуганно шипела и пряталась в укромных местах, только бы не попадаться на глаза бывшему куратору Киниро.  
  
Во тьме вновь возникли образы.  
Полчища пауков в дивном саду, где цветёт сакура. И человек, держащий в руках поводок − он обращается в мерзкую тварь.  
− Иди, − лекарь нужен там. Он похож на зверей, которые живут в райском саду. Смелый и сильный. – Не волнуйся, мы ещё встретимся. Я знаю.  
В её ладонь легла бутылочка, от крышки которой приятно пахло весенними травами.  
− Выпей, − шорох одежд и удаляющееся постукивание гэта.  
Она сжала пузырёк, но пить не стала, просто вдыхала аромат, пока не погрузилась в сон.  
  
_Золотой зверь и хитрый лекарь стояли на холме. Они смеялись. В небе вспыхивали и гасли разноцветные огни._  


***

  
  
− Каё, что же с тобой такое? − Исикава пыталась выманить забившегося под стол котёнка. – Иди ко мне.  
В глазах зверька полыхнули зелёные огоньки, из пасти вырвался звук, походящий на сдавленное шипение. Как только Кусури-ури отправился на задание, котёнка будто подменили. Мурчащая, дремавшая на кушетке Каё обернулась бешеным диким зверем. Она не подпускала к себе никого, расцарапывая руки персонала в кровь.  
− Кошка умнее тебя, Исикава, − хрипло проговорил Такаси.  
С тех пор, как его назначили её помощником, Такаси изменился. Из высокомерного человека, которого заботит внешний вид, он превратился в неряшливого и не всегда трезвого, озлобленного на всех окружающих мужлана.  
− Такаси-сан, не забывайте о том, с кем разговариваете, − как можно спокойнее проговорила Исикава, поднимаясь.  
− С сучкой, к которой я должен подлизываться, – её помощник развалился в кресле, нахально усмехаясь и расстегнув ворот рубашки. Пальцы мужчины скользнули по шее, сковыривая корку с небольшой болячки. Исикаву передёрнуло от отвращения, когда она заметила, как под кожей у Такаси копошится серо-чёрная масса.  
− Мононоке.  
− Я ж говорю, что кошка умнее тебя, − расхохотался мужчина, но чем-то подавился, закашлялся, а после сплюнул на пол сероватый комок.  
Исикава попятилась к двери, в «Убежище»; кроме Кусури-ури были и другие охотники, они наверняка почувствовали присутствие мононоке и скоро будут здесь. Комок расползался множеством мелких пауков.  
− Не надейся на кукол. Я кое-что подправил в их программе, − Такаси продолжал ухмыляться.  
− Невозможно, только кураторы знают своих подопечных настолько, чтобы вносить подобные изменения.  
− Кураторы – люди. Слабые, безвольные, погрязшие в пороках.  
− Что ты сделал? – Исикава и так догадалась, но тянула время, нащупывая на столешнице что-нибудь острое. Уйти отсюда просто так это существо ей не позволит.  
− Продемонстрировать? – Такаси поднялся с кресла и направился к ней, покачиваясь.  
Как только помощник оказался достаточно близко, Исикава со всей силы, на которую была способна, всадила Такаси в глаз ручку.  
Не было ни крови, ни криков боли, только мелкие паучки, выползающие на поверхность. Мужчина давным-давно умер, став коконом для множества членистоногих, но сам этого ещё не осознал, мононоке просто использовал его, как куклу. Тихое кошачье шипение превратилось в утробное рычание. Чёрный силуэт метнулся к Такаси, вцепился тому в лицо, пробивая когтями уцелевший глаз.  
Исикава подозревала, что зверёк сошёл с ума от страха, поэтому и бросился на её помощника. Или котенок, набравшись храбрости, защищал того, кто был с ней добр. Как бы там ни было, Каё подарила ей время. Куратор выбежала из кабинета.  
  
В «Убежище» прозвучала тревога, но в живых к тому времени оставались единицы. Мононоке успел проникнуть внутрь.  


***

  
  
О-фуды тихо шуршали, вспыхивали письменами и, повинуясь ему, образовывали барьер. Мелкие, почти прозрачные пауки обращались в прах, их более крупные собратья разбегались по щелям. Кусури-ури не обращал на членистоногих внимания − они лишь часть мононоке, но не он сам.  
  
«Лекарь» шёл к кабинету, где должна была находиться Исикава-сан и её помощник. В коридоре на глаза ему несколько раз попались останки других охотников. Разорванные, облепленные паутиной, не подлежащие восстановлению.  
Мононоке стремился сделать из «Убежища» своё гнездо, поэтому избавлялся от тех, кто ему мешал. Кусури-ури переступил через тело одного из кураторов; он ничего не изменит, если попробует помочь тем, кто ещё жив − лишь потеряет время.  
  
Дверь, покрытая паутиной. Котёнок, шерсть которого слиплась от подсыхающей крови, лежащий на полу, и то, что осталось от Такаси − чучело, набитое пауками. «Лекарь», стянув с кушетки простыню, накрыл ей тельце Каё.  
В прошлом семью, в которой она жила, уничтожил мононоке, не тронув лишь котёнка. Зверёк увязался за «лекарем», и он, нарушив массу правил, принёс Каё в «Убежище». Если уж живое существо доверилось тебе, то отворачиваться от него, бросая на произвол судьбы – верный способ породить мононоке. Пускай её жизнь и продлилась недолго, но котёнок, кроме страха и боли, познал тепло, заботу и любовь.  
«Лекарь» осмотрел останки Такаси. Кошачьи когти повредили и без того уже хрупкую оболочку, окончательно отделив человеческую сущность от чудовища.  
Кусури-ури снял короб и выдвинул нужный ящичек. Весы, которые определяли расстояние до злого духа, замерли на кончиках его пальцев, а после опустились на пол. Нежно звякнули бубенцы. Весы, не сомневаясь, указывали на потолок.  
− Хуже некуда, − «лекарь», подхватив «походную аптечку» и, убирая призванный из ларчика Меч за пояс, поспешил на верхний этаж.  
  
− Кусури-ури, ты пришёл, − Исикава, лежавшая на полу, протянула к нему руки.  
− Не играй со мной, мононоке, − равнодушно глядя на женщину, произнёс «лекарь». Он ощущал, что куратор мертва. Перед ним всего лишь оболочка.  
− Какой ты холодный, − разочарованно протянула «Исикава». – Она ждала тебя. Ждала. Только ты опоздал. О, она так мило кричала. Неужели тебе не больно? Ты не желаешь мести?  
− Какова твоя Форма? − Кусури-ури выставил руку с Мечом перед собой, отгораживаясь от существа. − Цутигумо?  
Боль? Отчаянье? Жажда мести? Их не было. «Лекарь» не собирался играть по правилам этого существа, поэтому сосредоточился на своей Цели.  
− Думаешь, что я расскажу тебе? И про Цель, и про Причину? Нет, лекарь, я не желаю очищения, − мононоке смеялся, поднимаясь с пола, выскальзывая из тела Исикавы. – Люди считают тебя бездушной куклой и чудовищем. Думаю, что они правы.  
− Мне нет дела до чужого мнения, − «лекарь» вглядывался в вязкие черты существа.  
− Как скучно, − подавив зевок, произнёс мононоке. Сейчас он походил на бледнокожую женщину.  
− Форма − дзёрогумо, − хмыкнул Кусури-ури. Демоническая голова на ножнах клацнула клыками.  
Крупные чёрные пауки выползли из останков Исикавы, медленно приближаясь к «лекарю». Невесомые нити, сорвавшись с пальцев мононоке, разрезали о-фуды, которые Кусури-ури успел выбросить в воздух. Паутина опутывала его, сковывая движения. Дзёрогумо резко дернула паутину на себя и будто рассыпалась прахом, когда «лекарь» почти коснулся её тела. Он оказался не в силах остановить падение. Впереди находилась Арка.  
− Эти люди думали, что никто не выживет, пройдя через эту штуку. Проверим, кукла? – скрипучий смешок.  
  
_Нечто склизкое заполнило его глотку, вызываю рвотные позывы. Знакомые лица и события слились в одну смазанную картинку. Чьи-то холодные пальцы проникли под одежду. Нет, под саму кожу. Казалось, что они принадлежать искушённому мастеру, который изучает некую диковинку. Пальцы погружались всё глубже. Холод сменился обжигающей болью, разрывающей нутро._  


***

  
  
Аптекарь потёр веки и уставился в вечернее небо. Его жизнь – это дорога и сражения, редко выпадали минуты покоя, когда он мог погрузиться в дрёму. Во снах Аптекарю являлось будущее, которого нет, или прошлое, которое могло бы быть иным. В грёзах он видел события глазами множества существ, и при пробуждении иногда на несколько мгновений сам забывал, кто же он такой.  
  
Радостные голоса не только людей, но и ёкаев доносились со всех сторон. Праздник. Летний фестиваль.  
− Исикава, это первый и последний раз, когда я надел кимоно! Я же на женщину в нём похож! – возмущался неподалёку русоволосый юноша.  
− По-моему, очень мило! – смеялась черноволосая девушка.  
Для людей со стороны эти двое казались влюблённой парочкой, но Аптекарь знал, что они брат и сестра. Черты их лиц для торговца лекарствами были неуловимо знакомыми. Впрочем, перерождаясь, души оставляют отпечаток на теле. Возможно, что в прошлом они встречались и не раз.  
− Вы будто плачете кровавыми слезами, − девочка, подошедшая к лавочке, на которой Аптекарь сидел, разглядывала его лицо.  
− Ты про узоры? – торговец лекарствами не удивился, некоторые люди могли узреть его истинную внешность.  
− Да, очень красиво. Господин, а вы ведь не человек, правда?  
− Всё возможно.  
− Точно не человек! У вас уши, как у эльфов! И клыки! А вам с ними удобно кушать? А когда говорите, они язык не царапают? – девочка, лучезарно улыбаясь, засыпала его вопросами. – Ой, а это вы были в моей школе? Только вас почему-то за медсестру все принимали.  
− Хотару, сколько раз тебе говорить, чтобы ты не подходила к незнакомцам, − к ним спешил мужчина в бело-голубом кимоно.  
− Отец, он не незнакомец. Господин лекарь работал в моей школе, − серьёзным тоном произнесла Хотару.  
− Ты же говорила, что у вас медсестра.  
Мир менялся, и не всегда торговец лекарствами мог попасть туда, куда ему требовалось в своём обычном облике. Приходилось хитрить и отводить людям глаза. Вот таким образом в школе для девочек в один прекрасный день и появилась молоденькая медсестра. Конечно, она вскоре исчезла. Почти никто не вспоминал про синеглазую девушку, у которой в кабинете хранились необычные аптекарские весы с бубенцами и странный ларец.  
− Я проходил практику.  
− А, так вы студент. Эх, помню свои студенческие годы. Молодость-молодость. Нагаи Рику, к вашим услугам.  
− Я всего лишь скромный торговец лекарствами, − кашлянул в кулак Аптекарь, заметив, как Хотару, стоящая за спиной отца, подаёт ему загадочные знаки. – Приятно познакомиться.  
− Работаете в аптеке − это замечательно, − кивнул каким-то своим мыслям Рику. – Теперь понятно, почему вы выбрали подобный наряд. Только кимоно у вас довольно, кхм, своеобразное. И пояс так женщины и геи вяжут.  
− Отец, не обзывайся! − дернула его за рукав кимоно Хотару и сурово сдвинула брови.  
− Умолкаю, − насмешливо произнёс Рику. – Скоро фейерверк. Не присоединитесь к нам, господин аптекарь? Я знаю одно место, с которого открывается прекрасный вид.  
− Я…  
− Господин лекарь согласен, − заявила девочка. – Мы как раз об этом говорили.  
− О, это замечательно. А ещё у меня к вам будет одна просьба. Я пишу роман, где один из героев – аптекарь, поэтому хотел бы поговорить с вами о…  
− Ты снова о работе, отец! – возмущённо фыркнула Хотару.  
Торговец лекарствами переводил взгляд с отца на дочь, с трудом сдерживая смех. Среди людей иногда встречаются и такие личности – беззаботные, странные и забавные. Всё-таки он никогда не устанет удивляться этим созданиям.  
  
− Почему ты сказала отцу, что мы знакомы? – тихо спросил Аптекарь у Хотару, когда они шли на холм.  
− Потому что мы знакомы, − ответила девочка, заглянув ему в глаза. – Я просто знаю это. Кстати, господин лекарь, вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос. С такими клыками кушать удобно?  
Аптекарь рассмеялся.  
  
Хотару видела перед собой хитрого лекаря и золотого зверя. Недавно они сражались с чем-то страшным и тёмным, теперь это позади. Они заслужили хоть немного покоя.  
В небе вспыхивали и гасли разноцветные огни.


End file.
